micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Tutorial/Editing
This page shows how to edit pages on MicroWiki. Classic Editor The Classic Editor is the default editor used on MicroWiki. This editor is accessed by clicking "contribute" on a page or by creating a new page. Classic Editor allows you to write information alongside being able to view precoded elements such as headers and templates. When you click "Contribute" or "Create a page" you will be greeted with a basic interface that allows you to insert different elements onto the page. The usual layout features a sidebar on the right side of a box that shows the page's content. At the top of this sidebar is the Edit Summary, but we will touch on this later. Below this is the "Add Features and media" section; this allows you to add photos, videos, galleries and tables into the page. For most pages it is only appropriate to add photos, videos, galleries and tables although other options are available. To start your page, we suggest you add an Infobox from the "Templates" section just below the "Add features and media". The Infobox is the first template available. When you add it, you will be greeted by a new interface that will allow you to add information to the box. To add an image, put the following code in: File:IMAGENAME.png/jpg After this, you should write a summary of the article by typing it into the content area in the centre of your interface, and then you can click up to the topbar, where the drop down box says "Normal Text" and select "Heading 2". This will allow you to type a header for the first section of your article. If you are making a nation article, usually the first subject would be History. After that, press enter and you will be able to type below the header in Normal Text the content of that topic. If you would like to make a subheading you just have to repeat this process and click the dropdown box but this time select "Heading 3". You can add media to your article by revisiting the "Add features and media" section of the sidebar on your right. For instance, you might want to add a picture to represent a section of your article's history, by clicking "Photo" you can upload a picture directly from your computer or use one already on the wiki. A popup box allows you to choose between these two options, and then will allow you to size and add a caption to your image. You may want to add a table to your page, which can be selected by clicking the "Table" button under "Add features and media". You will then have a new interface to determine the number of columns and rows in your table, and then once saved you can edit each individual cell by clicking on it and typing. Tables might be useful when making lists. The top left section of the top bar just above the content area allows you to make text Bold, Italic or link it to another page on the wiki or external link. You can also make a bullet point or numbered list and change the alignment of your text. You can even undo your last action up there, and switch to the Source editor. Finally, revisiting the Edit Summary box in the top of the sidebar on the right, you can write a short summary of what you have edited during your edit session, although this is optional. Below that box, you will find the Preview and Publish buttons. Clicking "Preview" will give you a construction of how the page will look when published and the "Publish" button will publish your article to the Wiki.